New grounds for trouble
by Kaitodragon88
Summary: A story about a boy who is found by the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village.His name is Shiniji Sasori.he can barely remember anything.He begins his life a new as trouble and adventure find him. What will become of our ninja in training as we set off?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Shiniji Sasori 

It was a sunny morning over the village of the hidden leaves, and the people there are all happy as peace reigned throughout the country. Lady Tsunade was just finishing her papers with mizune by her side when Shikamaru and Ino came rapidly crashing through the door.

" Have u two got any idea what I am trying to do? All this work i been doing and u two barge in, what exactly do u want?", yelled Lady Tsunade.  
"Lady Tsunade, piz calm down", replied mizune.  
" Sorry, geez this is a drag. While we were patrolling the area outside of Konaha we found an eight year old boy laying face down in the dirt. We brought him into the hospitol. He is in need of medical treatment.", replied shikamaru.  
" The medical ninja can handle him. Anything else u two need to tell me?", asked Lady Tsunade.  
" Lady Tsunade, thats why we are here. They dont know wat to do. They tried everything and yet he still wont move.", said Ino.  
Lady Tsunade and mizune ran as quickly as they can to the room where the boy was placed. There he was lieing down not moving a muscle. The boy had red hair with a young face wearing ninja clothes.Tsunade checked for a headband to see wat village he may be from, but no headband was found. She checked him and found he was in weakened condition almost in a coma.

"Tsunade, will he be okay?", asked mizune.  
" At least he isnt dead, but what on earth could of happened to him.", Tsunade answered with a confusing look on her face."Just get me a number 3 and 22, and im sure he will be okay."

" I will get right on it.", replied Mizune. She ran and got the medicence Lady Tsunade required and quickly gave it to her.  
The boy woke up and looked at Lady Tsunade who was staring at him. " Who are u? Where am I? What am I doing here?", the boy asked in clear frieght.  
" Relax, Lady Tsunade healed u and u are going to be okay.", replied mizune.  
" enough of that, Tell me who u are now and where u are from?", asked Lady Tsunade.  
The boy kept looking at mizune and wondered wat could be happening. He looked at Tsunade and replied," Im Shiniji Sasori and thats all i know"  
" Thats just great, well Shiniji how old are u?", asked Tsunade.  
" I dont like the way you are looking at me," shiniji replied with an evil look.  
" I do not have the time for this, Mizune talk to him I am sure i got work to do.", said Lady Tsunade.  
" Shiniji, piz tell us ur age." Mizune asked nicely while Tsunade sat down watching them talk.  
" I am eight years old. U smell nice.", said Shiniji.  
" Lady Tsunade, Can i ask u something?", asked mizune.  
Tsunade and mizune went outside the room and closed the door.  
" Do not tell me. You wanna take him in?",asked Tsunade.  
" Until he can take care of himself, It is only going to be a little while i hope.,"Mizune responded.  
Tsunade thinks back to all the times mizune been with her, and says" Fine, take care of the boy. Heh why am I even saying that to u? I will register him as a ninja tomarrow"  
"Thank u, Lady Tsunade. I will do my best." , said Mizune.  
Meanwhile in the room where Shiniji is being held,  
Shiniji looks around and sees another bed with a girl in it. She was just waking up when they saw eachother.  
"Hi, Im shiniji. Whats your name?",asked shiniji.  
The girl sat straight up and put her hand through her long black hair, and said " I am Rayne Hyuuga. nice to meet u shin"  
"same here. Why are u here? u should be playing with ur friends.", said Shiniji

Rayne laughed and saw that he wasnt kidding."sorry, i hav only one friend and yet we barely hang out. I wish i could meet someone who is like me. Alone without anyone to watch them."

" Its okay I understand. I was told two ninjas found me outside of the village and brought me here. You see I am alone because I lost my parents during a war. I been wondering all over the country and became a ninja so i can protect myself.",said shiniji.  
" Oh, well shin, wanna be friends? I'm sure we will become friends and protect eachother. I do not get along with many people because of my dad but i feel a connection with u.",said Rayne.  
"Sure, I would love it.", said shin.  
They laughed together while mizune entered the door.  
" Shiniji, I am mizune and i was wondering if u would like to live with me and become a ninja of konaha.", said mizune.  
" Really, that would be great, don't u think shin?", said Rayne." maybe we can be in the same class.  
" That would make me happy. Thanks Mizune. I will try to be the best ninja i can be for u and Rayne.", said Shiniji.

Mizune took shiniji to her house and on the way there a boy with black hair and silver clothes with a black strip running from his neck to his shoes ran into shiniji.The boy bowed down and ran straight in like nothing happened. Mizune took shiniji to her house, and showed him around the house. Later that night, Mizune woke up from a nightmare and went to check on shiniji in his new room. She knocked on his door and yet no answer. She knocked again hoping for an answer and yet there was no answer. Mizune was scared so she entered the room to see nothing. She heard a wierd sound outside the house. So she went outside to check. There he was, she found him throwing shiriken into the tree. It was late but she was surprised to see someone up so late throwing shiriken into a tree.She stayed quietly watching him. Shiniji went up to the tree and took out the shiriken.

"Is this enough training or should i keep going?", shiniji said to himself."I do not want her to worry about me or lose her trust.She took me in and i can not make her mad."

"He does have some sence,but this is a little too much.", Mizune said quietly.She took a look into the tree and saw something strange. The marks on the tree were in circles. she slipped and fell.  
Shiniji looked behind him and saw mizune and said," I am sorry. Did i worry you"  
"NO no shin, u didn't. I was just wondering where u are?By the way where did u get the shiriken?",said Mizune.  
"OH, I went back to the hospital and checked on Rayne. Then i asked if i could borrow some shiriken. I didn't want to ask u because u were sleeping.",Shiniji replied.  
" I wouldn't mind if u woke me up. Shin u live with me now, and i expected that u would tell me everything. I do not know much about u,but as i can see you are a very hard worker. I am trying to tell u that u can trust me. okay?", said mizune." do u mind if i call u shin"  
Shiniji started to cry and run towards mizune. Mizune grabbed onto Shiniji with both arms holding him close to her heart.Mizune loved the feeling she was having from holding on to Shiniji like they knew eachother for a long time.Shinij looked up to mizune's face and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank u, that means so much to me. If u want i will tell u anything u want if u can do me one favor?", said Shiniji.  
" What is it?,"said Mizune.  
" Will u be my mom and take care of me please, I do not know wat to do anymore. I been alone for so long. I don't mind u calling me shin either.", replied shiniji.  
" of course, I will Shin. I will do the best i can to take care of u. How long has it been since u seen ur parents?",said Mizune.  
" I really do not know. You see, I been wondering on my own for so long. I am only eight years old, but I know i been traveling for 3 years.", replied shiniji." I do not know much ninja stuff but i handle on my own as u can see"  
" Well, shin, u wanna learn some more before u go to school?",said mizune.  
" If its ok with u, I would love to do so mom", said shiniji.  
Mizune taught shiniji things that could help him increase his chakaraa. She taught him many techniques and jutsus. Shiniji was happy at last and wanted to learn more, but school was in less than two hours when mizune was done training him.What did shiniji learn from Mizune, Who is the boy who ran into shiniji, and where did Shiniji come from? Guess I will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friends or Foes

4 years have pass since Shiniji became a resident of Konaha.Shiniji and Rayne become best friends.  
"Rayne its time to wake up. School is about to start.", said a women dressed in a Kimona.  
"I was just doing a little training mom. I will be done in a bit. Is father up yet?", replied Rayne.  
"You know him as well as I do. He is already working. He said good luck in school and something about destiny.",replied Rayne's mother.  
" Well I am off. Bye mom", Rayne said as she kissed her mom and ran off to school.  
Rayne quickly dashed to school and saw a gigantic crowd sourounding something. It looked like a big commotion over something. She saw a boy on the swing looking at the crowd, and ran to him.  
"Hey Nova, what is going on here?",asked Rayne.  
"Some new kid is here, and as usual no one likes the new kid. I ran into him yesterday before i saw u.",replied the boy with black hair and silver clothes with a black strip running from his neck to his shoes.  
" Oh, It is probably shin.Nova piz help me stop what is going on, Shin must be scared out of his mind.",said Rayne.  
"What happen to u, normally u don't care about things like wats going on now.", said Nova.  
"Please just help me, You will see when u meet him face to face.", replied Rayne. "Wait a sec something is happening.", said Nova A boy with blue spike hair and black pants goes up to shin and punches him. Everyone else is yelling names at him and trying to make him feel bad.Shiniji just looks at them with no emotion on his face.The boy goes to punch Shiniji again, but this time shiniji blocks his punch and replies with a punch to the side of his stomach. The boy falls down in pain, and everyone backs away little by little. Rayne is in shock to see someone actually fight back in this predicament. Nova goes up to Shiniji.  
" look about yesterday, I'm sorry.", said Nova.  
" Its okay don't worry about it."replied Shiniji.  
Rayne runs up to Shiniji and hugs him, while yelling" shin chan"  
"Good morning, Rayne", replied Shiniji.  
"Do not think you seen the last of me?",said the boy.  
" Hey just leave him alone or you will hav to face us. Right Nova?"replied Rayne.  
"Yea", said Nova.  
"Brother what on earth do u think ur doing", said a girl with pink hair and blue top and pants.  
" These kids were picking on me.", said the boy.  
" Saya, where have u been all this time.", asked Rayne.  
"Rayne is that u?", asked the girl.  
"Yep, u havnt't changed a bit huh.Well Saya ur brother was picking on my friend Shin with the other kids.", said Rayne.  
" I was wondering what the commontion was about. I am sorry Shin.",said Saya. Saya looked at shin and her face turned red." umm shin"  
" yes?", said Shiniji.  
" wanna sit next to me in the classroom?", said Saya.  
" I promised i would sit next to Rayne and Nova. Sorry", Shin said.  
" Nah, it is okay.Ill sit behind u.,"said Nova.  
They all went to class and began looking for seats.  
"Good morning class, My name is Sakura Haruno.I will be ur instructor for this year.",said a woman with short red hair.  
" Good morning sensei",said the class.  
" Now then, Today we will be practicing transformations.Everyone will be called by name.",said Sakura." Lets start with Shiniji Sasori, Rayne Hyuuga, and Nova Nara.Good Luck u three"  
They went down the stairs to the front of the class. Shiniji looked nervous while the other two looked calm.  
"Shin, don't worry.Just watch us and follow.Keep a picture in your head and transform into that picture.",said Rayne.  
"its easier than it sounds.",replied Nova.  
Sakura smiled as she saw the teamwork between them three.Rayne and Nova transformed into two different people.Shiniji made the hand sign for transformation and transformed into Mizune.  
"Way to go, Shin",said Rayne.  
"Thanks Rayne."replied Shiniji.  
Sakura was proud , and called the rest of her students.After all the students were called, Sakura told Shiniji, Rayne, and Nova to stay behind. Class ended and Sakura started to look at them seriously.

"All right, U three just wait right here.", said Sakura sensei.  
The three waited for Sakura to return.They started to have a conversation about wat could happen. Meanwhile Sakura is at Lady Tsunade's Office.  
"Lady Tsunade, I got three students who did the transformation jutsu perfectly.What shall I do? This is the first time this has happened in my class.",said Sakura.  
"Really, thats great.",said Mizune." Oh, Sakura how is Shiniji doing in ur class"  
" He is doing great.Two students and him did the transformation perfectly. Those three would do great I think genin is too low a rank for these three.",said Sakura.  
"Shiniji did great.", Mizune thought to herself.  
"Mizune snap out of it. Sakura send those three in here. I wanna see them myself transform.",said Lady Tsunade.  
"Yes sir", replied Sakura.  
Sakura ran to the classroom, and heard a liitle fight going on in the class room.  
"You won't get away this time. Come at me with everything u got."said the boy."no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it"  
"What is wrong with you? Look i'm not fighting not unless I'm told to by a sensei.",said Shin.  
"Fine, then this will be easy.",said the boy.  
"Kai please do not do this.",said Rayne.  
"Look, it is about my pride here. You wouldnt understand.",said Kai.  
Kai ran up to him attacking with all his might. He kept missing and missing. Shin was just evading every punch and kick Kai threw at him.Then all of a sudden Shiniji did a couple of hand signs and Kai was trapped.He saw a tree behind him wrapping him with its branches.Sakura walks in and sees the genjutsu Shiniji was using.  
"Thats enough, Stop this fight immediately."Sakura said. Shiniji appeared behind Sakura while Kai was tied up.  
" Who did this jutsu?",said Sakura.  
" I'm sorry, Sensei.Kai just couldnt leave me alone.He attacked me and gave me no choice.",Shiniji said.  
"But you are not hurt, or hav any signs of fatigue.How on earth are u still standing after that jutsu.",said Sakura.  
Rayne explained everything to Sakura. Sakura took the three to Lady Tsunade after She released Kai from the Genjutsu.  
"Here are the genin you requested Lady Tsunade.",said Sakura.  
"Alright u three, One by one each one of u will transform into My assistant Mizune.Shiniji, you go first.",said Lady Tsunade.  
Shiniji walked up and and did hand signs for the transformation.Smoke appeared and an exact copy of mizune appeared.  
"Congradulations u pass the genin exam.Rayne Hyuuga, you are up next.Shiniji u can leave now.",said Lady Tsunade.  
"Lady Tsunade, would it be okay if i stay to watch my friends please.",said Shiniji.  
"Actually Shiniji, you have a visitor in the next room.Why not say hi?",replied Tsunade.  
"A visitor?",Shiniji responded.  
A girl entered the room.She had red hair, and black clothes.Shiniji looked shocked,while Rayne and Nova looked confused.

"Sasori!,",yelled the girl as she ran and hugged shiniji.  
"Sasori!", Rayne and Nova said in shock.  
"Aoi, what are u doing here?",asked Shiniji.  
"Sometimes even u confuse me,Sasori.",replied Aoi.  
Shiniji and Aoi left outside while Nova and Rayne did their exam.They went three doors down into the library.  
"I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?",said Aoi.  
"No no i wouldn't say that, the people are so much nicer.",replied Shiniji.  
"So u actually used ur first name?Well, it doesnt matter now.Umm, I have to ask u something.Things are a little complicated now.",said Aoi.  
"Just say it. You know I will listen.",replied Shiniji.  
"Okay, Sasori do u remember our promises?",said Aoi.  
Shiniji started to think back when He and Aoi made those promises.It was so hard for him to remember, but the memory came so quickly like it was yesterday:  
"Sasori, hey",said younger Aoi.  
"Aoi, it has been a while. Where u been?",said Younger Shiniji."Nevermind that, Please just listen to me. We need to talk before I go.",said Aoi.  
"Sure, what is it about?Wait you are leaving?",replied Shiniji.  
"U didn't know.Well, yes I am. Master is taking me somewhere, but u need to make me a couple of promises.",said Aoi with a tear running down her face.  
"You know me better than anyone.Just tell me and I will do them.",replied Shiniji.  
"Yay, alright here they are:  
1.Never forget me 2.Protect me no matter what 3.Let me be with u when I return 4.Keep our secrete until im ready to let go 5.Last and final promise.  
"Shin do u remember? All of our promises",said Aoi.  
"Huh!, o yea. Aoi just like i promised.My heart and your heart will be together the moment u return.Aoi, Your life and my life will be together no matter what.Whch means as we promised back then 5 years ago.We are Lovers.Now take ur bite.",said shin as he pulled his shirt down unveiling his neck.  
Aoi walked up to him revealing two fangs from her mouth,and bite his neck while sucking the blood out of him.As Aoi was sucking Shiniji did the same in revealing his two fangs and dug them into her arm.All of a sudden Mizune walked in seeing them biting eachother.  
"Whats going on here?",said Mizune.  
"I hope no one would of came to see us do this, Sasori wat do we do.",said Aoi "Dont worry,She is my gaurdian.She will protect us.",replied Shiniji.  
"Shin, I dont understand what is going on,but I will keep my promise to u,",said Mizune."Can u please tell me what i dont know about u and where did this girl come from?"

"We will tell u if u promise not to tell anyone.",said shiniji.  
"I promise",said Mizune.  
"To make sure that doesnt happen, I will have to stay here huh.",said Aoi.  
"Like u were going to leave?",said Shiniji,  
Shiniji and Aoi laughed while Mizune saw how happy Shin was while he was laughing.Mizune smiled as those two were laughing.  
"Look its not my fault, that stupid exam just makes me mad.",said Nova outside the door.  
"Its really too bad,you know.I wonder who our partner is going to be.",said Rayne.  
They entered the door, Rayne was happy while Nova looked upset.Rayne was about to say something until Mizune said,"Rayne, here are your partners for the team Aoi and Shiniji"  
"Aoi, you passed the exam?",said Shiniji.  
"Of course, during the exam in the last village I was in, I was waiting for u.",said Aoi.  
"But how did u know i was here.",said shiniji.  
"Well, the village i was in recieved a letter stating if anyone knew u to relay one back to Konaha.So instead they sent me over with a jounin to drop me here. I knew u wouldnt mind.",said Aoi.  
"Of course I wouldnt, but its not my call for u to be here.Its up to Mizune.",said Shiniji.  
"Dont worry,Shin, She will be staying with us in your room.",replied Mizune.  
"I hope thats okay with u",replied shiniji.  
"Of course its ok, Shin.You must know though that i cant protect both of u,",said Mizune.  
"I understand.Dont worry, u protect me while I protect Aoi.",said shiniji.

Later that night, Aoi and Shiniji set up Aoi's bed while Mizune was cooking dinner.Shiniji notices that Aoi looks alot cuter than he remembered.Aoi tripped and fell into shin and both of them fell on the floor.  
"I am so sorry.Sasori please forgive me.",said Aoi.  
"Still as clumsy as ever.Somethings do not change, wat u think Aoi?",said Shiniji.  
"And! wat is that supposed to mean?",said Aoi as she puts her hands on her hips glaring at shiniji with full anger.  
"Nevermind, its nothing.Anyway, Where is our master if u are here?",said Shiniji.  
"I promised i wouldn't tell u.Master is very angry at you,Sasori.By the way,Why did tell them your first name is Shiniji.I mean your first name is Sasori right?",said Aoi.  
They talked all night with mizune outside their door listening to thier entire conversation.Suddenly, the noise stopped and Shiniji opened the door.Mizune looked scared as she saw Shiniji's angry expression.Aoi went behind Shiniji and put her hand on his shoulder.Shiniji went to his bed and sat down.  
"Sasori, You know she was going to find out anyway. You might as well tell her what we really are or nothing is going to be good",said Aoi.  
"I dont know.Aoi its hard you know that to tell someone i basically lived with for a couple years.I do not think she is ready to know.Afterall, Our master is probably close by and i dont want her to get hut.",said Shiniji.  
"Shin, Aoi you two can trust me.Please tell me.I hate to say this but not knowing anything about someone living with me.Please tell me",said Mizune.Mizune looked at those two with full determination.  
"Shin, We dont have to tell her alot.Just tell her what is kind of important.Here I will say it okay?",said Aoi.  
"Thank You.",said Shiniji.  
"Mizune, We arent normal humans.Well to put it correctly we use to be humans. It all started when...

Sasori's village was under attack and fires souround the village of the flames as ninjas attacked violently.Shiniji finds himself alone and surrounded by fire.A strange man in a black cape comes and saves Shiniji.The man looked at Shiniji with a hope that maybe he can replace his son.  
"I will take good care of you, Sasori.",said the man as he ran off with Shiniji.  
About two years later Sasori found me and brought me in to see him,and we been trained to fight under any conditions.The trouble we got into was out of this world,but Sasori was always there.I always wanted to thank him just never knew the right time.",said Aoi.  
"Dont say anymore, Those two years were the worst years ever.I dont even wanna hear the rest.",said Shiniji.  
"But Sasori.",said Aoi.  
"You really have no idea what happen.Master and I finding u wasnt no fact.My people were destroyed by the very same person that found me.That person we call master is the reason why I have no family.",said Shiniji."If u only knew why I found u like i did, You of all people would hate me."

"What u mean, Sasori?",asked Aoi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Shiniji and Aoi life together

-Shiniji,age 5 and Aoi, age 4-  
"Aliright, Aoi u go continue your training while I talk to Shiniji.",said Master.  
"Yes, master",replied Aoi.  
Master walks u to Shiniji and smacks him in the face.Shiniji looks at master with an evil glare, and he hits Shiniji again.  
"Listen to me, You shouldnt have brought her here.It is all your fault.Damb you, Why dont u listen to a word i say.I said to destroy the village.How hard is that to do.",said the master.  
"It isnt my fault,She could of died.I am not going to kill a defenceless woman.",said Shiniji.  
While Shiniji and their master was talking, Aoi is outside listening to their conversation.Aoi sees Shiniji walking to the door so she runs to the closest object and starts kicking it.  
"Oh, Aoi I didnt know you were here.Did u hear anything?", said Shiniji.  
"No, i was too busy kicking this thing.Anything wrong,Sasori.",replied Aoi.  
Shiniji and Aoi started training and talked about thier master and where they lived.As time gone by Their master started to love Aoi as the daughter but Shiniji to him was a hitting tool. Shiniji and Aoi were like siblings to eachother until the time came when Shiniji ran away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aoi, Im telling you that you really dont want to know why i found you.",said Shiniji.  
"Oh, Sasori. Its okay. You really dont have to tell me. Master is somewhere, Its just better not to know where he is located.", said Aoi.  
Aoi looks outside and sees that the weather is going to turn into rain.Aoi looks at Mizune.  
"Is something wrong?",asked Mizune.  
"No, its nothing.",said Aoi.  
"Well, you two. Im going to the store. I will be right back.",said Mizune.  
"Ok,",They replied.  
Mizune left to the store. Two hours passed and still no sign of Mizune returning home.Aoi ran outside searching for Mizune while Shiniji is sleeping.She runs to the closest store and sees Mizune on the floor with a man over her.Aoi jumps down and sees her master.  
"No one takes Shiniji away from me.You got what u deserve.",said their master.  
"Master,What did u do to her?She was taking good care of Sasori.",said Aoi.  
"Only I can take care of Sasori not her.",said the master.  
All of a sudden lightning strikes and there is Shiniji looking at Aoi and their master.  
"Sasori, I didnt do anything. You know I wouldnt hurt anyone who loves us.She was a mother to us.",said Aoi.  
"Aoi, come here. Master back away from My mom before I kill u.",said Shiniji.  
Their master takes a couple steps back and Shiniji and Aoi go up to Mizune and hold her into their arms.  
"Just leave me and Aoi alone.All u want to do is ruin people's lives. Is that fair,Kabuto?U wanna tell Aoi why u are who u are?Why those expiriments were so deadly?If u dont, you have no reason to even look at her the way you always do.",said Shiniji.  
Kabuto ran off while they held her tight.Shiniji and Aoi take her to the hospitol while they think of what to say to the medical ninja.  
"Alright, What exactly happen here?",asked the medical ninja.  
"We went looking for her because she took so long to get home, and we found her laying on the floor.",said Shiniji.  
Aoi looks at Shiniji like if he never lied in his life.Aoi smiled while Shiniji kept lieing.Ten minutes later, Lady Tsunade came inside the room where Mizune was placed.She looked angry and upset.  
"Aoi, can u leave us two for a bit.?",asked Lady Tsunade.  
Aoi left the room and closed the door. Rayne and Nova entered the hospitol and went towards Aoi.  
"Did something happen?",asked Rayne.  
"Mizune passed away an hour ago,and Lady Tsunade is in there talking to Shin.I am so worried.",answered Aoi.  
"Don't worry He can take care of himself.He has been through so much with Rayne and if he can stick around Rayne for as long as he did. Then he will be fine.",replied Rayne.  
"What is that supposed to mean?I am not annoying or at least i don't think i am, but thats beside the point.",responded Rayne.  
All three of them laughed.While they were laughing,Shiniji came out looking sader than ever.He took Aoi by the hand and continued to walk straight towards to their house.  
"Hey Shin, how r u?",said Rayne but Shiniji kept walking without an answer.  
Lady Tsunade walked out looking at Rayne and Nova with a sad face.She said to them,"Rayne get some sleep, Your sensei will not tolerate lateness.Aoi and Shiniji will be there with you.As for u Nova, We are going to need to talk for a little bit"  
"Yes, Lady Tsunade",They replied.  
Meanwhile, Shiniji and Aoi entered the house with sadness knowing that they will have to live on their own without the women they loved so much in their hearts.  
"Sasori, What did Lady Tsunade tell u?",said Aoi.  
"Aoi, Just get some sleep.We got a long day tomarrow.",said Shiniji."Oh, Aoi there is something I have to tell u. I will not tell u now.I will tell u when I feel ready to say to u"  
"Ok, I will try to rest up.",replied Aoi.Aoi thought to herself,"I wonder what he has to tell me?" 


End file.
